greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Koracick
Thomas Koracick is the head neurosurgeon from Johns Hopkins Hospital whom Amelia brought to Seattle to operate on her tumor. She later called him in to assist her with her MRI-guided ultrasound ablation project. History Amelia's Tumor After learning she had a large brain tumor, Amelia called Tom, her former mentor, to come to Seattle to operate on her. After he arrived, he agreed to operate and also made it clear that Amelia wouldn't be allowed to treat patients until he cleared her, as the tumor was affecting her judgment. ("Go Big or Go Home") Amelia's surgery went smoothly and a few days afterward, Koracick cleared Amelia to go home. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") Harmony Vasquez When Amelia attempted surgery on her first day back, she asked Tom to scrub in, unsure she could handle it herself. He scrubbed in, but she was able to remove the tumor easily without his help. After the surgery, he admitted he'd hoped she'd fail because that would mean she's not better than him anymore. After their shared success, they had sex in an on-call room. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Kimmie Park Amelia called Koracick back to Seattle again to help with researching a technique to remove Kimmie's tumor. After seeing Kimmie and her scans, Koracick believed it was pointless to try to perfect it within such a deadline and wanted to quit, but during a fight with Amelia over the issue, he had an epiphany and discussed a possible solution with Amelia. They later tested it and while it didn't work perfectly, it had more success than their prior attempts, giving them hope. ("You Really Got a Hold on Me") Game Night Tom came to the game night Maggie organized so Amelia and Meredith could meet Clive. He played as April's partner and had a good time. When the night abruptly ended, Tom ended up driving an intoxicated April home. ("Games People Play") Helping April After waking up from their one-night stand, Tom stuck around at her place and tried to figure out why she was so different from the woman Amelia had chosen for her Power of Attorney during her surgery. He eventually figured out that it was a crisis of faith and talked to her about his own faith, which was tested when his son died in a freak accident involving a baseball bat to the head at age ten. His marriage fell apart after the death of their son and his priest recommended talking to God. Since he didn't want to talk to God, he decided to go to Mass and speak to his son instead, something he told April he still does. ("Old Scars, Future Hearts") Treating Noah and New Direction with Kimmie After Noah Brosniak was diagnosed with an HH tumor, Tom and Amelia decided to use the treatment they were developing for Kimmie to help him. They had to control the lasers very carefully to make sure they were destroying the tumor but not his brain. The procedure was successful and Noah lived, but the difficulty made them realize it would take more time than Kimmie had left to fine-tune it to work for her type of tumor. Therefore, they decided to develop a treatment plan that would allow Kimmie to live until summer, when Koracick planned to take vacation time and fly Peg and Kimmie to New York to see as many Broadway shows as possible before she died. Alex became angry when he learned of this plan and shoved Tom up against a cabinet before backing off. ("Hold Back the River") Relationships Romantic Catherine Avery He has a romantic history with Catherine Avery. They flirted a little bit when they ran into each other again at the hospital and she invited him to return for lectures in the future. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") Ex-Wife He was previously married, but their marriage fell apart and they divorced after their son died. ("Old Scars, Future Hearts") April Kepner He had sex with April after they met at Maggie's game night. ("Old Scars, Future Hearts") Familial His son died at the age of ten when he was hit in the head with a baseball bat. ("Old Scars, Future Hearts") Professional Amelia Shepherd As her mentor, Amelia has professional respect for him, though she acknowledges and loathes his arrogance. He likes to take credit for her surgical skills. After her tumor was removed, he stayed to cover her service until she was cleared to return. However, she stopped him from leaving and asked him to join her on her first case back as she needed some hand holding. After they operated together, he had sex with her after he told her she was a better surgeon than him. He later claimed he only said that to get her to sleep with him, though she didn't buy that. She also told him she dislikes him intensely. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Career Dr. Koracick is the head neurosurgeon at Johns Hopkins Hospital. He trained Amelia Shepherd. He helped to cover her service at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital while they planned to remove her tumor and stayed to do so until she was cleared to return to work. Notes and Trivia *He plays music and sings along while operating.Ain't That a Kick in the Head, 14x04 *His Grey Sloan Memorial lab coat has Tom Koracick embroidered on it, while the lab coats usually display the doctors' full first names. *He grew up Catholic.Old Scars, Future Hearts, 14x15 Gallery Episodic 14x03ThomasKoracick.png|Go Big or Go Home 14x04ThomasKoracick.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06ThomasKoracick.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x13ThomasKoracick.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me 14x14ThomasKoracick.png|Games People Play 14x15ThomasKoracick.png|Old Scars, Future Hearts Episode Stills 14x03-12.jpg 14x03-13.jpg 14x03-14.jpg 14x03-15.jpg 14x03-16.jpg 14x03-17.jpg 14x03-18.jpg 14x03-19.jpg 14x03-20.jpg 14x03-21.jpg 14x03-22.jpg 14x03-23.jpg 14x03-24.jpg 14x03-25.jpg 14x03-26.jpg 14x03-27.jpg 14x03-28.jpg 14x03-29.jpg 14x03-30.jpg 14x03-33.jpg 14x04-5.jpg 14x04-9.jpg 14x04-16.jpg 14x04-20.jpg 14x04-22.jpg 14x04-24.jpg 14x18-6.jpg 14x18-7.jpg 14x18-17.jpg 14x18-20.jpg 14x18-23.jpg 14x18-24.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Doctors